


The Acxa incident

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Angst, Drama, Explanations, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Abortion, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, MIA case, Missing in Action, Past Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Pidge relationship, Please Don't Hate Me, Resolution, Return, Science, Voltron kids, also ao3 wont let me post a long tag, and they do stuff with people, but relationships are part of human life, minor ships, so it became three, so stop crying, this is not about ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: On december first in the middle of the night a space vessel crash lands on earth, not far from the Galaxy Garrison base in Arizona.Pidge and her team get called into action and discover the pilot of the vessel. This pilot turns out to be Acxa.After waking up Team Voltron is finally able to find out what happend to their thought dead friend.





	The Acxa incident

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11. The longest story yet, but the next will be even longer. 
> 
> I want to say, that the second part of the story get's quite dark. So be warned and read the tags.
> 
> I have to thank my beta, as always: bev_crusher1971. She's hooked for what will come next.
> 
> our PiT: 15 years after season 7, following quite directy onto "Happy Birthday, Baby".
> 
> Have fun

The Atlas had landed an hour ago and Lance was unable to find Keith. His dearest husband had just teleported away with Kosmo. But he had an idea where Keith could be. The only problem right now was the Kindergarten he had with him. Kyle and Antonia were with him, but also Laura, Andrea and small Kimberly. Veronica and Matt had to do work on the Atlas and wouldn’t be off duty for another two hours, so Lance and Keith had agreed to take care of the three girls. And then Keith had disappeared.

“Hey, uncle Lance, will you kill Keith when you found him?” Laura asked with a smug smile.

“Maybe I do.” Lance growled an answer.

“Papá would never do that!” Kyle disagreed loudly, “Papá and Dad love each other.”

Andrea, who was a year older than Kyle, chuckled and said, “Well, Mom loves Dad too, but she often says she’ll kill him when he does something stupid.”

“Andy, no swear words.” Lance warned her.

“Sorry.”

Lance sighed, stopped in the hallway of the garrison and turned around to the five children behind him. Kyle was holding Tony’s hand, so he wouldn’t lose her. Laura and Andrea stood close next to each other and blinked in confusion. Kimberly, who was the youngest with three years, he held in his arms.

“What is it?” Laura asked, “You need help to find Keith?”

Laura was referring to her detection skills of family members, that she had as a female Galra.

But Lance shook his head. “No, I know where he is. I just don’t know if I can take all of you with me.”

“Where is he?” Antonia asked confused.

“At the graveyard.” he answered.

“You think he visits my mom?” Laura asked and Lance just nodded.

Laura, twelve years old, almost a teen and as determined and thick headed as both her mothers, stepped behind her sister and cousin and pushed them forward.

“Then let’s go! I haven’t visited mom’s grave in forever. Mamá never wants to take me with her.” she said.

Lance watched how Laura gently shoved Andrea and Kyle and wasn’t sure if he should stop her or let her do it. She obviously wanted to go see Acxa’s grave and she didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Lance understood his sisters behavior too, though. He wasn’t sure if he would let Kyle and Tony go to Keith’s grave if he would die. On the other hand, Laura had a happy family and it had been eight years since her mother went missing. She almost didn’t remember Acxa.

With a long sigh, Lance said, “Alright. Family trip to the cemetery!”

He passed the kids and encouraged them to run after him. They reached the garrisons big garage quick and Lance asked for the keys of a buggy for six people with booster seats. It didn’t take the soldier long to get the buggy ready. After all children were placed in the seats, Laura on the passenger seat, arguing with being the oldest, Lance drove off the garrisons ground and towards the cemetery. After only five minutes they reached the cemetery and Lance parked the car.

“Okay, everyone get out.” he said in a joyful tone.

All the kids got out and Andrea helped Kimberly. Laura ran around the car and helped Andy to get Kimberly out.

“Come here, Kimi.” she muttered, embracing her half-sister and putting her down on the ground. Not looking up to Lance she asked him, “Lance, do you know where mom’s grave is? I can’t remember.”

“Of cause I know.” he replied, “Come on.”

Laura walked right beside Lance, holding Kimberly’s hand. Antonia held her father’s hand and Kyle and Andrea walked a little behind them, whispering and poking fun at each other. After a short walk Keith came in sight, sitting on the ground in front of a black marble gravestone. The big space wolf Kosmo laid behind him. Laura let go of her sister’s hand and ran off.

As Keith heard the fast footsteps on the gravel walk he turned around and was rather surprised to see his husband and the children. Laura ran past him and stopped in front of the grave.

“Hey, Mom!” she said, with a big smile, but Keith made out sadness in her yellow and blue eyes. “It’s been like forever. How are you? I’m fine. I’m in six grade now and I just got an A on my English test. You haven’t meet Kimi yet, she’s adorable.” Laura blurted out.

She couldn’t stop talking and Keith found it really hard to ask her why she was here.

She looked at him and answered, “Lance was looking for you, so we came here.”

In that moment Keith got a slap on the head. He winced and looked up to see Lance.

“Right.” he hissed, “Teleporting away just to avoid watching the kids? That’s so mean.”

“I wasn’t trying to avoid it.” Keith said and watched Antonia jumping onto Kosmo’s back and petting and cuddling him. “I wanted to come back. I just wanted to visit Acxa quickly.”

Lance sighed and sat down next to his husband, putting an arm around him and putting his head down on his shoulder. Laura smiled seeing her uncles this way.

“You miss a lot here.” she muttered towards the gravestone, “I wish you could be here. Mamá married again. Dad is nice, but not you.”

Andrea hunkered down next to her stepsister, Kyle on her other side and Andrea asked, “Don’t you like being with mom and dad? What about me and Kimi?”

“Of cause I like you all.” Laura said, “You don’t understand. Your mother left when you were still a baby. I remember my mom and miss her in a different way than you.” She bumped her head gently against Andy’s, “I know she can’t come back. She’s dead after all.”

“Didn’t you say they buried an empty coffin?” Kyle asked, “How do you know she’s dead?”

“Because she is.” Keith answered his son’s question, “When a person is mission for too long and there is no evidence of them being alive, they’re declared dead, so no one has to worry about them anymore.”

Kyle had listened to his dad very closely and said in the end, “That… doesn’t make sense.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Keith said smiling and stroked over Kimberly’s head, who had sat down in her uncle’s lap.

“Daddy, do you miss your sister?” Antonia asked, who still laid on Kosmos back, half buried in his fur.

“Yes, I do.” he answered, “Shall we head home?”

Tony jumped up from Kosmo, “Yes! Home. Our pretty home!”

Lance smiled, “Okay, I take the kids and you have to walk I’m afraid. The buggy is full.”

Keith chuckled and agreed.

“Come on, kids. The last at the buggy is an old potato!” Lance called.

Laughing and squeaking Andrea, Kyle and Antonia jumped up and ran past Lance, who held Kim in his arms again. Laura was the only one that stayed at the grave.

“Laura, you’re coming?” Lance called back.

Keith saw that she wasn’t ready to leave now and replied in her place, “I take her home. See you later.”

“Okay.” Lance answered and ran after the children.

Keith sat down behind Laura and stroked over her head.

The girl leaned back against his chest and asked, “Am I a lot like mom?”

“You are.” he answered, “You look almost exactly like her.”

“I don’t.” she said with a smile, “Mom had blue skin, I have brown.”

“Being similar to someone doesn’t mean looking exactly like that someone.” he told her, “Everyone who knew your mom, sees her in you and so do I.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Laura smiled and grabbed one of her black horns. It was about two inches long and stuck out of her hair.

“I think I’ll cut my hair short, like mom had it.” she said.

Keith looked at Laura’s hair that covered well over the half of her back.

“Do that if you want to.” he said, “Shall we go or is there something else you want to tell your mom?”

“Hm… I found a new friend. His name is York. He’s a full Galra and made me a compliment about my hair and my horns. A friend of him called me a filthy half-breed and than York punched his friend. I wanted to punch him myself at first but York doing it for me…” she paused and smiled, “it was so awesome. I felt really good.”

Keith felt a mixture of perplexity and pride. Should he be angry on his niece for wanting to punch someone or happy that someone stood up for her? He decided to let it slide. Laura wasn’t his daughter after all and he knew quite well that Antonia or Kyle would punch someone too who bullied them.

“Keith, do you think I should go eat an ice cream with York some time?” she asked.

“I’d say yes, but you should better talk with your parents about that.” he said.

“You’re my uncle. Therefore you’re almost my parent.” she replied.

“Almost is the important word here.” he retorted, “Come on, let’s head home.”

Laura nodded and got up together with Keith.

“Bye, Mom.” she said, “I’m talking to Mamá and return as quickly as possible.”

She climbed on Kosmo’s back and Keith grabbed in his fur. Then the wolf teleported away.

~~~oOo~~~

It was the first of December. Doctor of medicine and physics Katie Holt laid in her bed, sleeping tight. Next to her slept Dennis, head of the medical department on the Atlas and her husband for the last three years.

All of the sudden her alarm went off and both doctors startled awake.

“Whaat thee heeeell?” she growled and picked up her phone, “What?”

“Good morning, Katie.” The happy face of her father greeted her.

“Dad? What do you want?” she growled, “It’s two in the morning.”

“It’s half past two and I’m not calling you as dad, but as Admiral Holt.” Sam said.

“Oh, is that so?” she asked and saluted very tiredly and halfheartedly, “So what is it, Admiral?”

“Our radars caught on an unknown space vessel falling down to earth. The vessel crashed not five minutes ago and a team is already on it’s way there. But I want you as a paladin and your team there two for recovery and possible emergency first aid.” he explained to her.

“Fine.” she hissed, “I’m there in ten. Send me coordinates.”

“Make it 15. It’s 50 miles from the garrison.” Sam told her and hung up.

Pidge sighed loudly and her head dropped back on her pillow.

“Have fun, Kitty.” Dennis muttered and kissed her on the back of her neck.

Pidge shoved away the blanket and pulled on it in a way, that Dennis laid free without a blanket, too.

“Hey!” he protested.

“No hey. You’re part of my fucking team.” she growled, “Get your lazy ass out of bed and lets go.”

“You can be so mean when you’re tired.” he mumbled.

They got up and dressed and Pidge assembled her team of three young interns, a Galra and two humans, one Olkari robotic expert and two Altean engineers.

13 minutes and 56 seconds after Sam’s call, Pidge and her team arrived at the supposed crash zone. She sent her coordinates to her dad with the note, ‘no 15’ and called out for the rescue team that was already there.

“Who’s in charge here?” she yelled.

A garrison soldier stepped forward, saluted and said, “Lieutenant Cole Peterson. I’m in charge, Commander Holt.”

“Good, what do we know at this point?” Pidge asked and added, “At ease.”

Lieutenant Peterson put down his arm and said, “The space vessel was identified as an old Galran fighter. Our sensors told us that one person is inside, status alive at this point.”

“An old Galran fighter?” Pidge asked confused, “I thought all the old warships have been destroyed and recycled?”

“Apparently not, Ma’am.”

“Don’t call me Ma’am.” she growled, “Who am I? My mother?”

“Excuse me, Sir… Ma’am… Commander.” the Lieutenant babbled and was visibly embarrassed.

Pidge just rolled her eyes and looked back to her team, “Pallum, Nouka, Kamia, figure out where this fighter comes from and how the pilot’s stats are.”

The two Alteans and the Olkari nodded and moved towards the fighter, unpacking their equipment.

“Dennis, Leith, Davidson and Washkut, get ready for first aid measures. We maybe have to do a crash saving.” she ordered around.

The doctors started to unpack their equipment and prepared themselves. Pidge walked, accomplished by Lieutenant Peterson, to the crashed space vessel. Peterson’s team worked with welding torches to cut open the fighter and free the pilot.

“Commander, we have a visual.” Pallum, the Olkari, called out.

“Great, what can you tell me?” she asked.

“It appears to be a humanoid being with five fingered hands and probably female.” Pallum said, “One of her legs seems to be stuck in the cramped cockpit.”

“An Altean?” asked Kamia, looking up from her work.

Her colleague Nouka kept working and muttered, “Could be a human too, or a Galra. Keep working.” suddenly he called out in triumph, “I got the coordinates, Commander! The fighter’s from a stationary base called Zeta-95, in the Quebal quadrant.”

“Perfect.” Pidge praised, “I’m going to sent this information to Ex-Commander Gnov and Captain Bogh. Maybe they can tell us something about the base.”

While Pidge was taking care of the information transfer, Peterson’s team managed to remove the cover of the fighter.

“What the…” Pidge suddenly heard one of the Cadets call out, “Commander, look at the pilot!”

Pidge let out a whistle and Dennis and his Galran intern Leith came running towards the vessel. As Pidge turned to the vessel she was startled. On the pilots seat sat a Galran woman. She was clearly visible in the floodlight. Her skin was blue, her hair purple-blue and so long that it hung down to her tailbone. She was dressed in slaves clothing, scars were visible all over her body and she had bleeding wounds everywhere.

“Acxa!?” Pidge cried out, pushed a cadet aside and climbed on the wrack to look at the pilot.

“Acxa?” Lieutenant Peterson asked, “Like in Acxa McClain? The sister of the black paladin that died 5 years ago?”

“Yes.” Dennis shut him up, “Any more unnecessary explanations?” He ran to his wife and put a hand down no her lower back, “Is it really her? How is she?”

“She’s alive,” she replied, “but we have to get her out immediately. Her leg seems to be stuck and I can make out some heavy bleeding. We have to get her out _now_!”

Dennis turned around and called, “Okay, you heard the Commander, cut her free.”

He helped Pidge down and the Cadets started to cut Acxa free.

“Please get ready for an emergency rescue.” she asked him in a low voice, “I make a quick call.”

He nodded and Pidge walked a bit sideways.

“Conference call Keith, Allura, Shiro, Krolia and Matt.” she ordered her Phone.

The Phone started working and her computer repeated, “Calling _First_ _Gay_, _Princess_, _Space_ _dad_, _Alien_ _Mom_ and _Brother_ _dou__che_.”

Pidge sighed and muttered, “I really gotta change the names one day. If anyone finds this out, they kill me.”

It didn’t take long and one after the other appeared on her screen. The first to answer was Matt, whom she ordered to give the phone to Veronica. Krolia and Shiro picked up almost at the same time and Allura and Keith were the last to pick up.

“Pidge, it’s 3 fucking am.” Keith growled and behind him appeared Lance’s tired face.

Everyone of them looked extremely tired. Which wasn’t a surprise. It was 3 am after all.

“I know.” Pidge answered and went on talking, “But half an hour ago, an old Galran fighter crashed about 50 miles from the Garrison’s headquarter. My team and I got called to the crash zone by the higher ups.”

“Why wasn’t I contacted?” Shiro asked confused.

She ignored his question, because she hadn’t an answer and continued, “Inside the vessel we found a person. Heavily injured but alive. We’re bringing her to the hospital right now.”

“And why are you telling us that?” Lance asked drowsy and put his head down on Keith’s shoulder.

Pidge looked around her screen. Everyone looked at her curiously and waited.

“The woman we found inside the vessel appears to be Acxa.” she said.

For a moment everyone was quiet but their faces said enough. Veronica’s eyes were wide open.

From behind Allura appeared Lotor, “What? Acxa?”

Krolia immediately dropped out of the conversation, her screen becoming black.

“Why haven’t I been informed?” Shiro called out, jumping out of bed but leaving his phone on the nightstand.

Curtis, very tired and uninterested, leaned over and muttered, “He’s on his way.” before ending the call.

“I’m on my way!” Keith shouted and hung up.

The conference call now only had the girls in it and Allura looked worried at Veronica, “Veronica? Are you alright? You’re feeling well?”

Pidge became worried about her sister-in-law too and she was just happy that Matt was with her, “Veronica?”

“I… I don’t… I can’t…” Veronica muttered, “Why? How?”

Matt took away her phone and said, “We organize a babysitter for the girls and meet you at the hospital.”

Then he hung up and Pidge looked at Allura, “You’re coming too?”

“I don’t know.” she admitted and turned to Lotor, “Do you want to go the hospital? I can watch the children.”

Pidge heard someone coming closer and turned around, seeing Dennis.

“We’re done.” he said, “Acxa was cut free and we put her in the truck. You’re coming?”

“You have an idea what has to be done in the hospital?” she asked.

Dennis looked over her shoulder and saw Allura talking to Lotor. He pressed a button to end the call and signaled to return to the trucks.

“Hey, I wasn’t done with the call.” Pidge protested.

“I know, sorry, but I didn’t want to worry the two.” he said, “Listen, her left leg is in a very bad shape, we maybe have to amputate when the damage is too big.”

“Shit.” Pidge hissed, “What else?”

“Probably internal bleeding and the left arm is broken at least once.” he continued, “He have to check in the hospital.”

“Alright.” she said, “Then lets work quick.”

~~~oOo~~~

The waiting room of the hospital was cramped with people. Krolia sat in a chair sharpening her knife and playing around with it. Veronica also sat on a chair, pressing a plushy to her chest and getting held by Matt. Keith walked around like a tiger in a cage, always in circles and never resting. Lance leaned against the wall next to Shiro, eyeing his husband and sometimes calling out to him. Lotor stood quiet in a corner.

All of them were here since 3.15 am. Now the clock showed 8 am. None of them knew anything. Pidge, Dennis and another doctor were in the operating room for almost five hours now.

“Keith, come here, please.” Lance said in a low voice.

Keith stopped in his track for a moment and looked at Lance before walking on. Lance sighed and reached out for Keith’s hand, pulling him in a hug.

“Everything’s…”

“No, Lance.” Keith cut him off, “It’s been five hours. What if… Acxa is really back but dies now because of the crash?”

Lance pulled him even closer and buried his nose in Keith’s silky black hair. Over the room he met Lotor’s glance.

“Don’t worry.” Lotor said loud, “Acxa is strong. She won’t die because of a simple crash.”

No one answered. Veronica just hugged her plushy closer.

All of the sudden the door opened and Pidge and Dennis entered the waiting room.

Shiro was the one to ask the question everyone wanted to ask, “How is she?”

Pidge sighed and let Dennis answer, “Well, the good news is, Acxa is alive.”

A wave of relieve filled the room.

But Dennis wasn’t done yet, “The bad news is, we weren’t able to save her left leg, we had to amputate. We were able to stop her internal bleeding tho. Her left arm is broken multiple times, but we were able to fix that. Her brain seems undamaged. Her right shoulder was dislocated and several rips are fractured. She also has multiple small burns, cuts and bruises. Currently, she’s comatose and gets artificial respiration. With a lot of luck she’ll wake up within the next two weeks, but I can’t promise anything.”

“We did everything we could.” Pidge added and collapsed onto a chair.

“Can we see her?” Krolia asked.

It was the first time she said anything since she got the call.

Dennis pushed up his glasses a bit and answered, “We can allow only family in for now and only for a couple of minutes now.”

Krolia stood up and put her knife away, Keith let go of Lance and stepped to his mother. Veronica raised too and wanted to see Acxa.

“Sorry, Ver- Officer Holt. But only family members for now I’m afraid.” Dennis said in a serious tone, even though it was obvious he didn’t want to hurt her.

“I am her wife!” she shouted.

“Ex-wife.” Dennis corrected her, “Therefor I’m sorry, you gotta stay outside.”

He saw how hard it hit her, but these were the hospital rules. Keith and Krolia followed Dennis into the patients room. Pidge got off of her chair and stepped to Veronica, who’d sunken down to her knees, quiet tears running down her cheeks. Matt and Lance hunkered down next to her and embraced her. The look Matt gave Pidge told her everything that was on his mind right now. He didn’t want to lose her but he feared that she would just slip out of his reach.

“You should all return home.” Pidge said, “Catch some sleep. Maybe prepare the children for Acxa’s return. Especially Laura. We’ll inform you as soon as something happens.” She turned to Shiro and said, “Can you talk to the higher ups? After all we have a grave for a living now.”

Shiro nodded and walked off, so did Lotor, mumbling something about helping Allura to watch the children.

Lance wanted to wait for Keith. But when Pidge mentioned Laura, he realized that the girl would never be able to just accept this situation. Something would happen with her. He remembered her behavior from the time they had visited the cemetery.

“Come on, Hon.” Matt muttered and pulled Veronica up.

He left the hospital with her on the quickest way. On his way down he called Allura, who was watching the girls, if she could keep them a little longer, while he wanted to put Veronica to sleep.

Lance and Pidge were the last in the waiting room. She looked over to him and tilted her head like a cat.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

He nodded, “I’m just waiting for Keith.”

“You could have gone with him.” she said.

“No, it’s fine. That’s family business.”

Pidge nodded and shoved her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. Lance eyed her for a moment. Under her coat she wore white trousers and a green shirt, like doctors usually did. Her shoulder long hair was still tied back and hidden under her colorful scrub cap and she wasn’t wearing glasses.

“What are you going to do today?” Lance asked.

“Sleeping, mainly.” she answered, “I only had about one and a half hours of sleep last night. My dad called me at 2.30 this morning. You?”

“Definitely catching some sleep,” he answered, “comforting Keith. I don’t know.”

“Where are Kyle and Tony?” Pidge asked curious. “You haven’t left them alone, have you?”

Lance chuckled and shook his head, “No, never. We called James and he came over. I guess we owe him like a week of babysitting.”

Pidge laughed.

“Have you seen Laura recently?” Lance asked her and as she shook her head he said, “She cut her hair short, like Acxa always had it. They look so alike. Well… I wonder how similar they look now.”

Pidge’s laughter died out and she replied, “Hm… She looks different now. I don’t think it would be such a great idea to let Veronica or Laura near Acxa right now. She looks terrible.”

“I get you.” he muttered.

After about five minutes Dennis returned with Keith and Krolia. It was hard to tell what they were thinking. Their mimic was emotionless, the only thing that could be guessed as an emotion was a hint of sadness in their eyes.

Lance pushed himself off the wall and stepped to Keith, “How are you feeling?”

Keith didn’t answer, just put his head down against Lance’s collarbone.

“Alright.” he muttered, “We’re going home. You wanna come too, Krolia?”

“Thank you, but I have to make a call.” she replied, “Acxa’s father still thinks his only daughter is dead.”

~~~oOo~~~

It’s been a week since Acxa had crashed down on earth. She was still unconscious. Keith visited her today like everyday. But different from the prior days he had Laura and Kyle with him.

“Getting expelled from school for beating up an eight grader. I still can’t believe it.” he lectured them, “What were you two thinking?”

“Kyle was in trouble.” Laura said, “That Marcus guy wanted to steal Kyle’s lunch money. Attacking a third grader is totally mean. Just because we’re Atlas-kids!”

“Yeah, just because we’re part alien.” Kyle agreed with her.

Keith stopped, turned to his son and looked down to him. He had a black eye and his lip had bleed earlier.

“And Marcus started the fight?” he asked.

“Yes, he did.” Kyle growled, “He wanted the lunch money Papá gave me this morning. I just wanted to defend myself.”

Keith looked over to Laura, who immediately started talking, “I saw he was in trouble and helped him.” The look Keith gave her, made her feel bad and continued, “Yes, I punched him and yes, maybe I punched him out a teeth. But it was a baby tooth, I swear.”

“And I bit him, maybe.” Kyle admitted.

Keith sighed loud, “Good lord, what am I doing with the two of you? Laura, just wait until your parents hear about this.”

“One part of my parents is in a coma and the other part is relatively useless in the moment.” Laura replied, “Mamá is barely functional. She only takes a little care about Kimberly and acts like she’s fine around us.”

“Laura, a little more respect towards your mother.” Keith said, “And Matt still has a saying about you. He adopted you, after all.”

That was right. Matt had adopted her and her mother had adopted Andrea. They were a real family. The family Holt.

“Yeah, but what shall I do? Mamá apparently thinks I’m stupid.” Laura hissed, “Let’s just get to mom, so you can leave us outside her room and we return home afterwards.”

Keith slowly shook his head and asked Kyle, “You want Pidge to have a look at your eye?”

“No, it’s fine.” he muttered.

They continued walking and reached the intensive care unit shortly after. In front of the room, Laura put down her schoolbag and fell into a chair.

“Don’t sit around there.” Keith said, “Come on in.”

He held open the door and saw how her blue eyes lit up. She grabbed her bag and ran into the room, throwing the bag in the corner and stopping by the bed. Kyle entered behind his father. He knew his aunt Acxa only from photos. A little shy he waited by the door while Keith stepped to Laura and put a hand down on her shoulder.

“She looks different, doesn’t she?” he said.

Laura just nodded, “I thought I would look more like her with my hair short and now she has long hair. That’s not fair.”

Acxa looked a little better than a week ago. But most of her wounds would take much longer to heal. Her left arm was completely covered by a cast and underneath the thick blanket her missing leg was noticeable. Acxa’s hair was bottom long and freshly washed by a nurse. Out of her hair stuck two horns. Her left horn was waved and at least seven inches long. Her right horn was broken off and only about three inches long. Underneath her long horns poked out a second pair of shorter horns.

“I thought mom had only had two horns.” Laura muttered and touched her own hair and horns, “Why does she have four now?”

“When I first met your mom, she had had four horns,” he told her, “but a lot of stuff happened and pirates ripped out the two lower horns. She thought they would never grow back.”

He left out saying that it had been Ezor and Zethrid that had ripped out Acxa’s horns. Laura loved the two, sometimes even referred to them as her aunts.

“I want to hug her.” she said and reached out for Acxa’s hand.

“You can’t yet.” he told her, “In the end you might hurt her.”

“I know.”

Keith glanced to the machines that were checking her vitals. He was glad she was breathing on her own again without the help of machines. Dennis said, she could wake up within the next week.

“You think she could remember me?” Laura muttered, “I’m not a child anymore after all.”

“She has the same ability to sense family members like you do.” he said, “She was able to detect me as her brother, before I had even met grandma. Before I even knew I had any family. Your mom and I had never met before. But she recognized me, without even knowing me.”

“So you think…?”

“Definitely.” he agreed.

Kyle slowly stepped closer and grabbed onto his fathers waist.

“How was she?” Kyle asked.

“She was always nice.” Laura remembered, “She always dropped me off at daycare, except when she was on missions. I think I remember the day she left forever. She gave me a kiss and told me she’d be back soon.”

“She was always a strict person, with strict principles and an incredibly good soldier.” Keith said with a smile and stroke over Kyle’s head, “Like Lotor always says, she’s a strong woman.”

Laura slowly increased the pressure with which she held Acxa’s hand.

All of the sudden the door opened and Veronica entered. She looked surprised at seeing her brother-in-law, her nephew and especially her daughter.

“Keith! Why the heck did you bring Laura here?” she shouted, “Why is Laura even here with you? It’s 11.40. She should be in school! Laura, why aren’t you in school? And Kyle?”

“Veronica, shut it!” Keith tried to silence her, “No shouting on the ICU and in front of the children.”

Laura tried to hide behind her uncle, not letting go of Acxa’s hand.

“But…!” Veronica stuttered.

“I explain everything to you outside.” Keith said and more or less pushed Veronica out of the room again.

After the door shut, Laura and Kyle watched their parents through the window and waited.

“Expelled?!” they heard Veronica call out after a short time.

“I think you’ll hear that again from uncle Lance.” Laura muttered.

“You think Papá will be angry?” Kyle asked.

“Your Papá is cool.” she answered, “I don’t think he’ll get that angry.”

Kyle looked at Acxa. He wondered if he could touch her horns and if they were heavy. He wondered how it felt to get a horn broken off and whether it was complicated to sleep with long horns like these? And what about… did her eyelids just move? He stepped closer to the bed and leaned over it, to have a better look of his aunt.

Laura turned away from the door and looked at her cousin, “Leave my mom alone. She’s badly hurt.”

“But her eyes are moving.” Kyle said.

Confused Laura stepped to him and saw it too. Acxa’s closed eyes moved and suddenly she felt how the weak grasp around her hand got stronger, followed by a painful, quiet groan.

“She’s waking up.” Laura breathed, “She’s…” she looked back at the door and shouted, “Mamá! Mamááá! Maaa!” she further tightened her grab around her mother’s hand and told Kyle, “Get them!”

Kyle nodded and ran to the door. Keith and Veronica were discussing loudly about the suspension from school and Keith’s inconsiderate behavior by bringing the kids here.

“Dad, Tía!” Kyle shouted to get their attention, “Acxa seems to wake up!”

Veronica immediately let off of Keith and hurried into the room.

Keith called for a nurse and a doctor and put a hand down on Kyle’s shoulder, “Please call Papá and Grandma and tell them about Acxa.”

He gave him his phone and returned inside. A nurse ran in after him and immediately checked the machines. Shortly after, Dennis and Pidge appeared and entered.

Kyle had managed to look up his Papás contact. Though it took him a little to figure out that his Papá was listed as ‘_Lover boy_’ with a heart at the end.

Then Lance picked up, “Hey Babe, what’s up?”

“Hey, Papá.” the boy greeted him.

“Kyle?!” Lance recognized his son, “Why do you have Daddy’s phone?”

“He gave it to me.” Kyle said, “But listen. We’re at the hospital and Acxa seems to wake up. Dad asked me to call you and Grandma.”

“Really?!” Lance asked surprise, “Alright I’m on my way. Wait. Why aren’t you at school?”

Kyle immediately hung up on his father and looked for his grandma’s number. Her number was easier to be found, because she was listed as Krolia. Krolia, too, promised to come immediately.

As he walked back in he saw Veronica lying on the bed, crying for luck, kissing Acxa’s healthy hand, that Laura had held before. Laura stood with Keith a little behind Veronica. The Doctors Holt and the nurse checked all the machines, but were happy in general.

Kyle looked very curious at his aunt. He had eyed her before but seeing her eyes open, was something else. Her eyes were yellow with blue irises, that had a violet touch. They looked almost like Laura’s.

“I’m so glad you are awake.” Veronica muttered.

“I did everything I could to return home.” Acxa said with a broken voice.

Veronica smiled overly happy and jumped up, “I gotta call… everyone! I gotta tell everyone. Don’t go anywhere! I’m back as quick as possible.”

With her drawn cellphone she hurried outside. The nurse had finished her checks and left after a short talk with the doctors.

Acxa’s gaze met Keith’s, “You almost haven’t changed.”

“But you have.” he said.

Laura hold her breath. She was too excited to say or do anything.

Then Acxa’s glance fell on the kids.

“And who do we have here?” she asked with a tired smile, “Laura and Kyle?”

Laura let out a happy laughter and nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, it’s me, Mom.”

She stepped to the bed and sunk down by the bedside, looking up at her.

“Wow, you grew up so much.” Acxa said and looked back at Keith, “How long have I been gone?”

“Eight years.” Pidge said.

Acxa looked over to her. It took her several ticks to match the current Pidge with her memory. She seemed taller and more feminine. Her hair was much longer and tied back. Also she didn’t wore her round glasses anymore. They were more square and tinted light blue. And who was the man next to her?

“Eight years?” she repeated, “That’s longer than I’ve thought.”

“I would like you to explain everything that happened to you during this time, Mrs McClain.” Dennis said, “Pidge, would you take the kids outside and keep everyone out until we’re ready?”

“Sure.” she agreed, “But I have to return to the lab asap.”

“And tell Officer Holt to wait too!” he called after Pidge, while she was guiding the kids outside.

“Yehes.”

“Officer Holt?” Acxa murmured confused.

After only Dennis and Keith were left with Acxa, Dennis pulled out a camera from his pocket and sent it levitating over the bottom end of the bed.

“Well, Mrs McClain, please tell us what happened while you were gone.” he asked her to.

But Acxa just slowly shook her head, “I… can’t right know. I… gotta get up. Gotta stretch my legs a little. I doesn’t even feel…”

Dennis and Keith wanted to stop her from moving, but even though she had multiple injuries she was quite fast to put away her blanket. In horror Acxa now looked at the empty place where her left leg used to be.

“I wanted to tell you in peace later.” Dennis said, “But your vessel crashed and your left leg was stuck. It was so badly injured and already partly dead, that we… had to amputate everything downward from the knee. I’m sorry.”

Keith leaned over her and tugged her up in the blanket again. He didn’t know how she felt, but she must feel terrible.

“You don’t have to talk.” he said in a low voice.

“Why Officer Holt?” was the only thing she asked.

Keith bit is lip, looking away from her before answering, “Veronica… she remarried after your were officially declared dead five years ago.”

“I’m declared dead?”

“You were gone for over three years and finding no evidence about you being alive…” Dennis paused and rethought his words, “Well it’s standard military proceeding to declare the death of a soldier MIA after three years.”

“But… three years…?” she stuttered, “Three years are nothing! Three deca-phoebs…”

“It wouldn’t have changed a thing, I’m afraid.” Keith said, “You were gone for eight years. You would have been declared dead, even with the old governmental rules in charge.”

“And… V… she married Matt?” Acxa asked.

The two men just nodded in silence.

“But… I’m alive.” she said, “So isn’t she technically still married to me?”

“I’m afraid not.” Dennis answered, “We have to talk about it with an official but I guess Veronica’s marriage with Matt is legit.”

Acxa’s head sunk down to her lap and she went silent.

Dennis turned away from her and grabbed his camera while muttering, “Well, could have figured that we wouldn’t get anything from her right now.”

Keith shrugged and looked a little bummed out to his sister. Their mother would be happy to see her again and most others too.

“I want to see Matt.” Acxa said all of the sudden, “No one else until he was here.”

Keith and Dennis were surprised to hear that but agreed with her and left the room.

Matt arrived about half an hour later and was immediately sent into Acxa’s room. Veronica was furious and hurt by hearing that Acxa didn’t want to see her right now. Lance arrived at the same time as Lotor, who had Elfor with him, who also had gotten expelled from school today because of the fight in which Laura and Kyle were involved too.

As Elfor saw his friend, he ran up to him and hugged him.

“You look terrible. It looks painful.” Elfor muttered, “I’m sorry you got hurt just because of me.”

Laura grabbed Elfor’s ears and pulled a little on it, “Stop whining! None of the adults know what really happened.”

“Ouch, Laura! Let go!” he whined.

She leaned down to Elfor and pulled Kyle in, too, by the hood of his sweater, “You crybaby tell anyone what really happened and I swear to the ancients I never gonna help you again.”

Elfor gulped, “Okay. I won’t tell.”

Laura smiled and let go of the boys, “Good.”

Elfor run through his hair and asked, “It it true by the way? Your mom woke up?”

“Yes.” she answered with a smile, “I’m very happy about it. Though… Mom probably isn’t. So much has changed.”

Kyle, finally finished fixing his clothes, said, “You’re the only one remembering anything from before she disappeared. For us it had always been this way.”

“Whatever.” Laura replied, “Just believe me when I say that now a lot of things are different.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked over to his parents. Keith was leaning against the wall, Lance standing next to him. They talked. Probably about him. When Lance looked over to Kyle and his friends, Kyle immediately looked away, rejoining his friends conversation.

“You think your Mom remembers me too?” Elfor asked.

“Guess so,” Laura answered, “there are pictures of the two of you from Mom’s and Mamá’s wedding. She remembered Kyle.”

“But I’m related to her, Elfor isn’t.” Kyle stated.

Suddenly a hand was put down on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw his Papá.

“Hey, buddy.” Lance said, “I heard what happened today.” he glanced to Laura and Elfor, “The three of you got in a fight. All helping Kyle.”

“Yeah, no problem, tío Lance.” Laura answered smiling, “Helping the weaker is kinda my thing.”

“Weak?!” Kyle shouted out annoyed, “I’m not weak!”

Elfor jumped in between the cousins, “No, you’re not! Now calm down, Kyle!”

He saw relieved how the faint hint of yellow disappeared again from Kyle’s eyes. Laura leaned down on Elfor’s shoulder and smiled at Kyle.

“Okay, all three of you listen.” Lance said, “Helping one another is very good, but fighting someone isn’t. Especially when you knock one of their teeth out. Also getting suspended from school, even if it’s just for a day, it’s definitely no joke or something that should be taken lightly. You guys get suspended one more time and you’re probably out of school for good.”

The children looked all a little bummed now and Elfor muttered, “Why do we have to attend earth school anyway? Why can’t we stay at the Atlas’ school?”

“Spending a little time with more kids your age is good for you.” Lance explained, “And your teachers need some free time too.”

“How much longer will we stay here?” Kyle asked, without looking up to his father.

“I don’t know. The Atlas probably will depart soon. Its start from earth is scheduled for 6th January.”

“So we’re here for another month?” Laura asked, “What about Christmas vacations?”

“They start in two weeks.” Lance said, “You’ll manage to survive two more weeks of school.”

The kids moped around a little. Lance suddenly turned around. From Acxa’s room came Matt. He looked different. His face showed a strange mixture of relieve and guilt.

“Laura, come on we’re going home.” Matt called for his adopted daughter and grabbed Veronica’s hand.

“What? Why? I want to stay here with mom a little longer.” Laura answered.

“And I also want to talk to her again.” Veronica said and pulled her hand away from Matt’s.

Matt took a deep breath, reaching for his wife again, “Please. I’ll tell you everything at home. Just let us go.”

Laura sensed that something was wrong with her father. She said goodbye to her friends and uncle and ran off. The Holts left and Lance returned with the boys to Keith.

“Shall we try again?” Dennis asked Keith.

“I would like to talk to her first.” Lotor said, before Keith could answer.

Keith didn’t know why not and let Lotor enter first.

~~~oOo~~~

The Holts arrived at their home. Andrea was still in school and Kimberly in the daycare.

“So what is it, Matt?” Veronica asked, “What did Acxa say to you?”

Matt sighed and looked for words, “It… Well… Sit down first.”

They sat down around the coffee table in the living room. Veronica and Laura sat down on the couch and Matt on an arm chair across them.

“Matt?” Veronica muttered.

He took a deep breath and said, “Acxa said she would set you free, V.”

Veronica’s heart skipped a beat and she muttered, “Laura, please go to your room.”

“No!” Matt said, “She has to hear this. She is as involved in this as we are.”

“Why?” Laura asked, “What is this about?”

He turned directly to her and answered, “You know we thought your mom was dead. Everyone did. Only because of this, Mamá and me were able to get married.”

“I know that.” Laura hissed, “But what is this about? Mom is back. What is going to change? You’re still my family. You’re still my dad.”

Matt smiled a little, “Thanks. And… your Mom’s return doesn’t really change a lot. Mamá and I are still married and I still adopted you. And when I was with your Mom earlier, she told me that she was fine with me taking care of the two of you. She came back here thinking she could just continue where she had left off eight years ago but, realizing she couldn’t, she withdrew.”

“She can’t decide that on her own!” Veronica shouted and jumped up, “She can’t decide for me like this!”

“I know, hon.” Matt said, “And I would understand when you want to… want to break up. I would understand it. But…” he let out a long breath.

It was clearly to see how hard it was for him to talk about this. He pulled out his phone and turned it to them. On the screen was a video from Acxa.

“_Okay, I record this for you, Veronica and for you too, Laura._” Acxa said on the recording, “_I heard you remarried. And you did so with Matt of all people. You could have made a way worse __decision._”

“_Hey!_” Matt’s voice was heard in the background.

Acxa smiled a bit and continued, “_Sorry. Well whatever. I had a good talk with him and even though you two are my family I see that you are doing very well with Matt. He seems to take very good care of you._” Her small smile broke off, “_I’m sorry for being away for so long. Everything I did out there, I did to be able to return to you. But I set you free, Veronica. You still are the __first __love of my life, but I’m not the same woman __I w__as eight years ago. Please don’t ruin anything you built up for yourself and Laura during __that time__._” In her eyes were tears to spot and a forced smile reappeared on her lips, “_I would be happy when you would allow me to see Laura from time to time. Goodbye._”

The video ended and Matt put down his phone. He didn’t dare to look up at Veronica. He was afraid of seeing her leave. He didn’t want to lose her.

“This is cruel.” she muttered and stood up.

“Mamá?” Laura asked confused.

Matt closed his eyes and buried his hand in his hair. But than he heard how someone sat down next to him on the rest of his chair. Veronica cupped Matt’s face with her hands and made him look at her.

“I won’t leave you.” she said and pulled him into a hug. “I really fell in love with you. You weren’t a rebound for me. But I still love Acxa, too. Give me a little time with her to get to know her again. But I won’t leave you.”

Matt didn’t buy it. He wanted to believe her but it just didn’t work. Never the less he hugged her back, pulled her even closer and refused to ever let her go again.

Laura smiled happily. She didn’t want her parents to divorce and she didn’t want to lose her sisters.

~~~oOo~~~

When Lotor had entered Acxa’s room, he had found her silently crying. It had taken him forever to calm her down and get the reason for her tears out of her.

After she had calmed down he had asked her what had happened during these eight years.

“I… can’t tell that twice.” she had muttered, “Would you get Keith and the Doctor?”

A couple of minutes later the camera levitated over her bed again and Lotor, Keith and Dennis stood around the bed.

“Alright,” Dennis said, “are you ready to answer our questions, Mrs McClain?”

“Yes.” she answered, “And could you please call me Acxa?”

“Of course.” he agreed, “So, Acxa, what happened eight years ago, while you were out with your team of blades?”

Acxa closer her eyes and tried to remember, “That day… we were on a mission on planet… Saxilion. It was a humanitarian mission. The water supply of a multitude of villages broke down and we had to repair it. We fixed some pipes in the nearby mountains that were damaged and after the reparations were finished we returned to the village that had called for help. They thanked us and held a small feast for us. I don’t know when they first spotted us, in the mountain or in the village, but… they did and then installed the bomb. It had to be like this.”

“Who spotted you?” Keith asked.

“Up to this point her story is conform with Krolia’s report of the incident.” Dennis said.

“Who was it that spotted you, Acxa?” Keith asked again.

“These bandits. These… slave traders.” she hissed.

“Slave traders!?” the three men repeated her words.

“But I though… I eliminated all those filthy criminals.” Lotor breathed.

Acxa’s gaze dropped to her lap and she looked at her left arm, that was fully covered in plaster cast, “Well, apparently you didn’t. I don’t remember much. The bomb exploded and I was slammed against the wall and then I saw these bandits walking in. I wanted to save the others. To fight. But I was like paralyzed. Then they found me and… I think they drugged me. I became unconscious. I awoke a couple of times but always felt… so sleepy and out of control. My body was so heavy.” She put her arm down on her covered elbow. “I’m sure they had drugged me. But I don’t know for how long. My second pair of horns had started to grow again and my hair was longer when I finally was operative again. I guess I was out for about six phoebs. From this time I remember an auction. After that auction I awoke again and found myself in my new function as a gladiator.”

“A gladiator?” Keith asked, “Like in the Galran empire?”

Acxa shook her head, “No, it was different. Not anyone was allowed to participate. The gladiators… we were all slaves and everyone was owned by someone. I was lucky though.”

“What do you mean lucky?” Lotor asked unbelieving, “How can you call this… pitiful life lucky?”

“I could have been sold as a sex-slave, Lotor!” she shouted, “Just think of it. It’s not that far off! I was sold as a fighter and was able to save myself from violations and harm.” She let out a loud breath and calmed down, “I managed to survive.”

Keith was touched and muttered, “I think we’re fine for now. We’ll continue tomorrow. You should rest.”

“I’ve rested enough, Keith.” she disagreed with him.

Keith was startled. Acxa was determined. He wanted to spare her, to make her rest, but Acxa wanted to talk.

“Keep talking if you want.” Lotor said.

She nodded and continued her story, “When I was first put in a cell with the other gladiators of that bastard, I met an old friend.”

~~~oOo~~~

Acxa got thrown into a small feeling cell. Her senses were still clouded as she hit the hard ground and unwillingly let out a loud groan. As she pressed herself up again she felt something and heard something. Dark growls and malicious looks. The looks stabbed Acxa in the back and she felt incredibly unsafe and vulnerable. She had to get up to protect herself. All the presences she felt in here were masculine.

“A new toy!” a dark voice growled and heavy steps closed in on her.

“Stay back!” she hissed.

Someone jumped on top of her, putting a hand down between her shoulder blades and barking, “Whoever touches her, gets killed by me!”

It was the voice of a male Galra and the voice was strangely familiar.

“You want to claim her for your own?” someone growled, “The only female in here in years?”

“Touch her and die.” he Galra repeated.

Acxa heard how the other prisoners slowly retrieved into the darkness. As they were almost alone she felt how the hand from her back moved to her front and she was picked up.

“Let go of me!” she hissed and tried to hide her weakness, “I’ll kill you!”

The Galra didn’t listen and just carried her away, in a separated part of the cell that seemed to be much bigger than she originally had thought. This small room was enlightened by a small lamp that hung down from the ceiling. The walls were covered with cloths and on the ground in a corner was a ragged bed. He hunkered down and put her down on the bed.

“It’s alright now. You’re save here until you regain your strength.” he said.

Acxa looked up at him and saw his shadow coated face. The Galra had small, cat-like ears, gray skin with light violet markings all over his face and big yellow eyes without pupils.

“Who are you?” she muttered, “I feel like I know you, but… who are you?”

A smile crossed his face and he answered, “Theros, and you are Acxa, right? You were one of Prince Lotor’s generals.”

Now Acxa’s face was crossed by a smile, “Lotor… That was forever ago. Like ten deca-phoebs. Maybe eleven at this point. Theros… we were… at the academy together, weren’t we? In the same class.”

He smiled and nodded, “I always looked up to you. You managed to become so much more than anyone had thought of you on your first day at the academy.”

“Where are we?” she asked.

“On a planet hidden on the other side of a black hole.” he answered.

“That’s impossible.” she muttered.

“I know.” he said, “That’s the thing. None of us knows where we are. Some say they came here via a black hole, some through a wormhole and some others claim to have dropped here through a rift in space and time. Do you remember how you came here?”

“No.” she replied, “Nothing. I don’t even know when I got captured. Or how much time has passed.”

“Then just try to regain your power for now.” Theros said.

~~~oOo~~~

Acxa had three days, or something that felt like three days, to regain her strength. During this time Theros took care of her, organized her food and water and they talked a lot about their lives. Proudly, Acxa told about her sweet Laura and Veronica. Theros told her about his various positions during Zarkon’s reign and his traveling after the end of the empire.

On her third day, the door to the dark cell opened and a man called out: “The woman.”

“You gotta go.” Theros whispered, “Please don’t die.”

“I won’t.” she hissed and walked towards the entrance.

She got handcuffed and was lead through a couple of dark corridors. The guard pushed her into a room filled with weapons and lit by a red light. Behind her a wall made of electricity rose. As she turned to face the guard the handcuffs opened and fell to the ground.

“Pick a weapon.” the guard said, “The door opens soon. Then you fight. Killing is prohibited. This is your first fight. Lose and no-one cares about you. Thus you can be killed afterwards. Win and you will rise in the higher-ups standing. If you win, you will maybe even meet the boss.”

“What is this?” she asked hissing, “Where am I?”

“This is fun for the rich.” the guard replied with a dirty grin, “Now pick a weapon.”

Acxa turned her back to the guard and looked around. On the walls hung spears, lances, swords and knives, axes, hammers, maces and flails. Not seeing a gun anywhere, she decided to pick a sword and a knife. Skimming over the knives, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Between all those older and newer, rusty and shining blades, she found a knife with a long, curved blade, made of violet-gray metal and on the handle was a big purple stone with the sign of the blades of Marmora.

“Who does these weapons belong to?” she asked.

“Dead gladiators.” the guard replied, “The boss purchased you with a weapon. You get it back when you win today’s fight.”

So this really wasn’t her knife. It belonged to an other member of the blades. How long had it been here? She took it and cut through the air with it. It no longer had a master. She would be able to wield it easily, maybe even make it transform.

“Are there sheaths here?” she asked.

“By the door.” he replied.

She looked around and saw a bunch of leather sheaths lying in the ground. She looked through them and found one that fitted with the knife. She tightened the belt of the sheath around her waist and started stretching a little. Her body still felt a little stiff. Hopefully she would have a chance against her opponent.

The red light suddenly turned to bright green and the door in front of Acxa opened. A giant arena opened up before her. It was brightly lit and filled with ear-shattering loud noise. Slowly she stepped outside, her eyes shielded against the light. For days she only had seen dim lights and twilight. Even the green light just now had been to bright.

“The challenger for today is a new contestant,” a voice called over the speakers. “It is her first time in the arena. A Galran-Talaxian hybrid. It’s said she is an instant killer and surprisingly fast and agile. We’ll see what is true about this.”

Slowly, Acxa let her hand sink down and looked around. This arena was similar to the one in which the gladiators during the empire had fought. But this time she wasn’t sitting on the ranks with her friends, chatting about the fighters. This time she was one of the slaves that had to fight.

“And her enemy is our beloved Giantor,” the voice called out and the spectators became even louder. “He had twelve wins in a row. Will this newbie join his list of defeated fighters? Or even better? Will this not only be her first, but also her last battle? We’ll find out!”

Acxa felt sick. She didn’t want to do this. She wanted to leave. Across of the arena the other contestant entered the arena, Giantor. This guy was big. Much taller than Kolivan and in his hand he held a big hammer.

“Erk… quiznak.” she hissed.

Giantor made a big show for the crowd. He screamed around, stretched his body and showed off his big muscles. He slammed the hammer on the sandy ground and stomped around. Acxa was less afraid and more annoyed of this guy. All muscles no brain. She should be able to win against this guy easily. After all it wouldn’t be the first time she fought such a guy.

She stretched a little more, while walking towards her enemy. On her mind was only one thought: Survive and return home.

In the middle of the arena, Acxa stood across Giantor for a couple of ticks before the commentator declared the fight had begun. Giantor was about twice her size and almost four times as broad as her. With the commentators signal Giantor slammed his hammer towards her, but Acxa jumped back and out of reach.

At first the crowd shouted the other gladiators name, firing him up even more. But the more Acxa avoided his attacks the quieter the calls became. She led her enemy towards the wall and when he slammed his hammer in the wall she launched forward and stabbed him in the side, pulling the knife to his back and jumping back in the middle. This was the moment the arena was completely silent. Only Giantor screamed in pain and anger. Even though he was bleeding, he ran towards Acxa and threw the hammer at her. She managed to avoid it but a big fist hit her in the back and she flew through the arena, landing hard on the ground. The crowd cheered again and the giant let himself be celebrated again.

With a groan she pushed herself up again. She still clutched her knife. _Transform, transform you stupid piece of metal._, she thought. The gemstone on the handle flickered. A smile crossed her face. Brilliant, now the victory was hers. She stood back up, just in time to dodge another attack.

“Say your last prayer, Giantor.” she said and cut through the air with the knife again.

With the last motion the blade transformed into a long, curved sword.

“Her weapon transformed!” shouted the commentator and surprise went through the crowd.

With the long sword it only took her a couple of fast attacks and Giantor collapsed to the ground, his blood turning the sand red.

With a sigh of relieve the blade turned back and she pushed it back into the sheath. The crowd called “Newbie”.

“The unthinkable happened!” the commentator shouted, “The Newbie won against Giantor! It is true what is rumored about Galra and Talaxians. They are unbeatable!”

The commentator said a lot of other stuff that Acxa didn’t care to hear. But all of the sudden a small camera appeared in front of her.

“Tell your name to the crowd, lil’ Lady!” the commentator asked.

She growled and then simply said, “Acxa.”

“Acxa!” her name echoed through the arena.

Everyone was saying it and she just wanted to leave. The camera still floated in front of her. She turned away from it and slowly walked back to the door she had came from. As the cam just appeared in front of her again, she angrily cut it in half with the knife.

Back in the room with the weapons she faced the guard again. He smiled proudly.

“Very well, _Acxa_.” he said.

She would have loved to punch him.

“Put away the knife, put on the handcuffs and the boss will see you.” he said.

Acxa opened the belt and hung it to the wall. The handcuffs still laid on the floor. She picked them up and cuffed herself. This really wasn’t a thing she wanted but what good would it do to resist right now?

The electric wall disappeared and the guard started to lead her away. They reached an elevator and entered. The way up took quite some time. During all this time, neither of them spoke a word. As the door opened again she found herself in a corridor high above the arena. The side facing the arena consisted completely out of glass and the other was made of mirrors. It was the first time she saw herself again. She knew she wore slaves clothing and her hair was so long, that it laid down on her shoulders and was annoying during a fight but that weren’t the only things. Her horns were longer and underneath them grew two more. She had four horns again.

“How long have I been out?” she muttered, touching the back of her head in confusion.

“Who cares.” the guard growled, “Keep moving.”

They reached a door and entered a very nice looking lounge. In the middle of the room stood a big comfortable sofa. On the sofa sat a Jaari, a tall, slender creature with blue skin, four arms, a long tail with fluff on the end and a long snout. It had four red eyes with tiny black dots as pupils and two long ears. It’s legs were long with big slender, lizard-like feet. Around the Jaari sat about a dozen different female aliens. They all wore very little. Those were obviously sex-toys for this disgustingly rich Jaari.

“Acxa.” the Jaari said as she entered, “What a wonderful name for such a wonderful woman.” he glanced at her and smiled. “Good fight. You were a good investment after all. I’ve had Galra as well as Talaxians before but it’s the first time I’ve ever seen a hybrid from those two races. You got the bests of both worlds, didn’t you? Pretty looks of a Galra and the impressive strength and agility of a Talaxian.”

Acxa growled and stood silent. The Jaari stood up and walked over to her. He was really tall, about 8’5. Having one pair of arms crossed behind his back, the other two hands stroked over her hair and long horns.

“Who you got your sex-drive from?” he asked.

That was enough. She jerked back, slamming his hands away, only to get caught by one of the hands.

“I’d rather get molested in the cells down there then ever be touched by someone like you!” she hissed.

The smug smile vanished from the Jaaris face, “Seems like the Galra is stronger than the Talaxian. What a pity.” he let go of her and stepped back. “Well, some formalities I guess. My name is Mula Abri. I am the one who bought you at an auction one movement ago. Be glad about this. You ended up with the best owner. My gladiators are usually the best and winning against this brainless bag of _Giantor_ was the perfect start for your career.”

“My career?” she asked suspiciously.

“Of course.” he said, “Your career as a first class gladiator. You don’t want to become a little lady for me up here, thus you’ll become one of my gladiators. Though you’re my first female gladiator, I am willing to give you a private cell.”

“No thanks.” she denied his offer, “The only thing I need are Prevents every three phoebs.”

“Of course.” he agreed, “You shall get them. For how long?”

“Two movements.” she answered.

“When starts your next cycle?” he asked.

Acxa wanted to say in a phoeb but she wasn’t sure about it anymore. She didn’t know when she was abducted. Had she went into a heat during this time?

“I don’t know.” she answered, “I’ll let you know.”

“Very well.” Mula Abri said.

A girl came up to them, carrying a belt with sheath and knife. The Jaari took it and put it around Acxa’s waist.

“I believe this belongs to you.” he said, “Win a couple more fights and I’ll dress you up in an armor of your choice. You’re going to become a brand, Acxa. People gonna love you.”

She was happy to have her own knife back.

“I want the other one too.” she said, trying to find out how far she could go.

“The one you fought with?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” he agreed, “You seem to be able to unlock incredible potential in those small knives. Tarsh will get it for you. Oh and Tarsh, take off those ugly handcuffs.”

He guard seemed surprised, “B-but boss…?”

“She has a safety-chip in her neck.” Mula Abri said, “Number 21 in the system.”

Acxa couldn’t believe what she heard. A safety-chip? She hadn’t noticed such a device yet. But she also hadn’t noticed her second pair of horns up to now. She had to ask Theros about it.

The guard took away her handcuffs and led her away afterwards. Acxa didn’t try anything on the way back down to the cells. The guard didn’t push her into the cell like last time. Theros came from his small separate living space after the door had closed again.

“Are you alright?” he asked her immediately, sounding very worried, “You’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine.” she answered, “Won the fight, got my knife back. What are safety-chips?”

Theros looked at her in surprise and led her back to his place.

After they sat down there he started to explain. “The safety-chip. Everyone of us has one of those. They get planted into the back of our neck. If we disobey or become violent against the guards, they can zap us with the chip.”

“Zap?” she asked, “Like electroshock's?”

“Yes.”

She scratched her neck, feeling a long scar with a small bulge underneath.

“Fine.” she muttered, “The first step to escape is now getting rid of this chip.”

“That’s impossible.” he replied, “You could die. Only surgeons can operate in ones neck.”  
Acxa let out a growl and grabbed Theros’ neck with a tight grip, her long nails clawing into his neck, “I need to get home! I have a daughter and a wife I have to return to. My mother, my brother, my friends… they all must be worried sick about me! I must return. And you’re either with me or against me.”

She let go of him and he panted.

“Okay I get it.” he whispered, “I’m with you. But you have to take me with you.”

“Deal.”

~~~oOo~~~

“Then were is this Theros-guy?” Lotor asked.

Acxa sighed and bit her lower lip, “He… didn’t make it.”

“You wanna stop for today?” Keith asked.

She shook her head and took a sip of water.

“Theros and I planned an escape.” she retold, “We experimented on removing the safety-chip. I got as many favors from Mula Abri as I wanted. I was able to ask for really big things after I won a fight. He tried time and time again to convince me to sleep with him.”

“Did you?” Lotor asked.

She let out an insulted gasp and looked up to the tall man, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

He shrugged and answered, “A woman’s weapons. Heat.”

“He gave me Prevents.” she said, “The situation got a little hairy the first time I entered my cycle because I didn’t know when it would happen. But I’ve never slept with anyone.”

“Impressive.” Lotor said.

“Excuse me, Acxa, but we did made a find while checking you.” Dennis said, writing something down on his board.

She sharply sucked in air through her teeth and cut him off, “Let’s talk about that later!”

The Doctor was a little shook but agreed and she continued her story. After they had gotten rid of the safety-chips they had managed to escape the arena, stealing a spacecraft, that had belonged to Mula and flew off. They were able to flee to an old remote Galra base that had already been given up during the time the new Voltron had first appeared.

“The bases name was… Zeta-something. I can’t remember.” she said.

“Zeta-95, in the Quebal quadrant?” Dennis suggested.

“Yes.” she agreed, “Wait… Quebal quadrant? That’s on the other side of the universe.”

“We know.” Keith answered, “That’s one of the big questions we still have. How you got from the Quebal quadrant here to earth.”

“Theros and I managed to start one of the old battle-cruisers.” she continued her explanation. “We flew for about ten phoebs. Then Mula found us. He had an armada and shot us down. We tried to escape using the fighter because they were faster and could fly longer than the escape pods. We put all the food and drink into the fighter and just as we wanted to take off…” her voice creaked and she pulled her leg up to her chest, putting her head down on it.

“Acxa, don’t.” Keith said, “You’re still hurt and shouldn’t move that much.”

“Let’s quit for today.” Lotor suggested.

“No! Wait.” Acxa denied again to stop. “I’m almost done.” She sat up straight and told the last act of her story. “Mula’s troupes got in. It was close. They almost got us. To avoid us being captured again, Theros forced me into the fighter and launched it. I didn’t want to leave him behind. But he said… he has no-one to return to, but I have a family. I saw him getting shot while the fighter launched. We had programmed earths coordinates as destination. I remember being in space for about three phoebs. I think it was about that long. Maybe less. After my food and water supplies had ran out I remember ten more quintants.” she said, “While I slept, I guess, the fighter had made a wormhole-jump. That is the only way I can think of getting here. When I saw earth I was so relieved. But I lost consciousness while entering the atmosphere. The first thing I remember after that is Laura, earlier today.”

Dennis nodded and shut off the camera. Lotor thanked her and left muttering something about finding this Mula-guy. Keith wanted to say something when the door opened again and Lotor looked back in.

“Keith, would you be so kind and get your ass here?” Lotor demanded, “We have to talk to the higher-ups and redo the entirety of the next Atlas mission.”

“Er… yes. I’m comin’.” he agreed, “Please rest, Acxa. See you.”

The two men left and Dennis stared at the door, quite surprised by this reaction of Lotor.

“He acted out just now.” he said, “You’ve seen that? I’ve never seen that.”

“Guess he worries about me.” she muttered with a weak smile. She checked if the camera was gone and asked then, “W-what was it you found while checking me?”

Dennis took a calming breath and sat down on a chair, “I guess you know. Why wouldn’t you want me to tell while Keith and Lotor were here?”

“I don’t want them to think bad of me.” she muttered.

“So you lied about not having sex?” he asked.

She squinted her eyes and put her right hand down on her stomach, “Being with someone for quintants and movements on end… I didn’t want to admit it at first but…”

“You fell in love with your friend?”

“Yes.” she admitted, “At one point our heats started to overlap.”

“That means?” he asked.

Acxa took a moment before she answered. It was clearly to see, that this was hard for her. The loss of her friend and apparently lover, hadn’t happened that long ago after all.

“During their heat is the only time for a Galra to become pregnant.” she started, “Without Prevents, that is. When we don’t take Prevents our bodies let out pheromones. They attract any Galra nearby except family-members. It’s not like we become wild animals or something like that but we become really attracted to one another.” she took another break and wiped away some tears.

“You slept with him while you both were in heat, right?” he figured.

“And I became pregnant.” she breathed.

Dennis slid closer to her and put a hand down on her arm.

“They took it away from you?” he asked.

“They aborted it.” she whimpered, “They cut it out. Theros and I had only just figured it out when I was called to Mula. He somehow had found out. He was furious. First he beat me up, then… violated me.”

It was to much for her to tell and she just broke down in tears. Dennis wasn’t a psychologist. He couldn’t properly help her. But he knew she needed one. Even though Acxa was a strong woman, she would need therapy after all of this.

“I get you an appointment with a therapist, Acxa.” he said, “They can help you much better than I can.”

“Thank you.” she breathed.

“I only have one last question.” he said.

She looked up and nodded. Her eyes and face redder than he would have ever guessed she could be with her blue skin.

It was hard to ask her that right now but he needed to know, “After… the rape, you got the abortion, correct?”

She just nodded.

“And after that you got castrated?” he asked.

Her hand clawed into her belly and tears started to flow again. This was all the conformation he needed.

He stood up and walked over to the door, “A nurse will look after you 24/7. Whatever you need, just tell her. I get the therapist to pay you a visit before dinner.”

“When can I see my daughter again?” she asked before he was gone.

“Tomorrow.” he answered, “I’ll inform Officer Holt.”

“Thanks.” she muttered, “But… please don’t tell anyone, Doctor.”

“Of course not.” he ensured her. “Medical confidentiality.”

He closed the door behind him and sent in nurse Julie. He ordered her not to leave Acxa alone while she still was on ICU.

~~~oOo~~~

When Dennis came home in the evening he found Pidge sitting in the living room reading. On the couch beside her laid some patient-files as well as the report about Acxa’s crash. Right now she was reading a book though. Seeing the title Dennis felt a certain sickness in his stomach.

“Why are you reading about baby’s?” he asked, “I thought you don’t like kids. What you call them? Crotch goblins?”

“Yeah…” she muttered, slowly putting the book down, “But recently I was thinking about it.” she eyed him and asked, “What do you think about our own crotch goblin?”

Dennis put aside the files and sat down next to her, “Lets talk about anything but children for tonight.”

“Why?”

“I talked to Acxa about our founds.” he said.

Pidge looked very confused at him, “Which founds? We found a lot.”

“About her missing genitals!” he clarified.

“Oh.” she muttered. “So… w-what did she say?”

Dennis recapped and told her anything. With every word he said, Pidge got paler until she just threw the baby-book away.

“Okay. No crotch goblin for now.” she muttered, “Damn… this poor girl. You got her a therapist?”

Dennis nodded. After some time of silence he said, “I think I’m going to stay on earth.”

“What?” she asked confused, “You’re part of my research team and our best doctor.”

“I know but, Katie, please understand I cannot give Acxa to anyone else.” he explained, “I’m her Doctor. She trust me, without even really knowing me. It’s my duty as a Doctor to stay by my patients side.”

Pidge smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, “I understand. But I want an official request to stay here on my desk by next Monday.”

Dennis chuckled and agreed.

~~~oOo~~~

As planed the Atlas had departed on the 6th of January. During the almost four weeks that Acxa had been awake she hadn’t told anyone about the baby story except for Dennis and the therapist.

Her medical state still didn’t allow her to rejoin the Atlas-crew. Acxa, Dennis, as her Doctor and Laura stayed on earth. Laura didn’t want to leave her mother again. She wanted to bond with her again and take care of her. She kept visiting the earth-school and managed, over time, to warm up with her new classmates.

Laura came home from school and called out for her mother. It was the third of march. For almost eight weeks she lived together with Acxa in the house in which she usually lived with her Mamá and Dad.

“Mom, I got us some Chinese food on my way home.” Laura called, “You said you wanted some yesterday.”

“Thanks, sweety.” Acxa answered from the kitchen.

Laura went to the kitchen and put the paper bag with the food down. After three months Acxa looked much better. Her wounds had healed. Her left arm was fully functional again. Her broken horn was slowly growing back, while her second pair of horns had stopped growing. She still used crutches to help her walking. The prosthetic worked really good but she still didn’t trust it completely.

She sat down across her mom and they started eating. Acxa loved spending every second with her daughter. Everything she had done, she had done to return to her. Unintentionally she touched her stomach again. No-one but the doctor and her therapist knew.

“Do you know when the Atlas will return?” Laura asked, “I miss Mamá and my friends.”

“You mean that boy York?” Acxa asked.

Laura blushed a little but nodded. They continued eating.

Acxa chuckled and went on about questioning her daughter, “Do you like this York?”

“Well…” Laura muttered, “We’re just friends. One time a friend of his called me a filthy half-breed. They’re all considered pure. York is a pure Galra. He’s really handsome. His skin has a very strong purple and… thinking about it he shares some similarities with grandma. Is grandma a pure Galra?”

Acxa nodded, “As far as I know she is. She’s from a very old family.”

“Do you know grandma’s family?” Laura asked curiously.

“No.” Acxa admitted, “I only ever knew her as a rebel against the empire. You can ask grandma when the Atlas is back. But more important, what happened to the guy that called you a filthy half-breed?”

Laura chuckled and answered, “York punched him.”

“Why didn’t you do it?” asked her Mom, “Didn’t you get expelled once for punching someone?”

“Yes I did.” Laura agreed, “But that’s a whole different story. Well see, I wanted to punch that guy. But York was faster. And he was so angry. It was amazing. He said to this boy – his name is Eira by the way and we’re friends at this point. He admitted I was cool after I showed off a little with all my abilities like fighting and sports and stuff. Well whatever, York said to Eira, he should never ever insult a pretty girl like me again. After that he made me a compliment about my hair and my horns.”

The girl’s smile was so big and bright, Acxa just had to smile herself. Laura really was a cute girl, with her dark skin, that she only had because of her human side, her short dark-blue hair and her typical Galra eyes with yellow scleras and the shining ocean-blue iris’. Acxa had thought about cutting her hair for a while now. She probably would do it soon.

“The horns by the way” Acxa said, “I got them from my father. That means you have a little Talaxian inside you.”

“Oh cool. I didn’t know that,” the girl muttered while chewing on some noodles. After she swallowed she asked, “Do you think you can fall in love with a friend? I mean York and I did a lot together after the thing with Eira and before the Atlas left. But I think I would date him if he asked me.”

Acxa had spaced out after her daughters question. The memory was still to vivid. She clawed in her clothes covering her belly. She had to let go at some point. She knew that. But letting go of the child that had been removed from her this forcefully, was just hard and painful. Once more, like so many times during the last weeks and months she wished to have Theros back. When did it even happen with the abortion? How old would the child be at this point? Four years? Maybe even six already?

“Mom!?” she suddenly heard Laura’s voice again.

“Er… yes?” she asked, “What is it? Sorry.”

“You just looked so strange.” Laura explained, “You’re alright?”

The doorbell rang before Acxa could answer and Laura stood up. But so did Acxa.

“Yes. Everything is fine.” she quickly said, “Stay seated. I’ll open the door. Haven’t moved enough today anyway.” She grabbed on of her crutches and walked over to the door, “Oh and I think the Atlas will return the next week or so. They said around the first of march.”

“Alright, thanks!” Laura called after her.

Cleansing her mind of the painful memories as her therapist had showed her, she walked to the door. The prosthetic replacing her left leg was almost soundless and moved smooth in the jeans-shorts. It still was weird though to feel the soft carpet only with one bare foot. The crutch she only really used to secure herself a little or when she had to walk long distances. Sometimes her leg’s stump would hurt and she had to take of the prosthetic. But wearing the prosthetic everyday made her more comfortable with it. In about two months, Dennis had said, they could do another surgery and give her a more advanced prosthetic that wouldn’t have to be removed every night and that the base would be built into her stump, connected to her bone and nerves. She would even be able to have a little feeling in the ‘_leg_’ again.

Opening the door she looked outside not knowing who to expect. The person she saw reduced her to silence.

“Hello, Acxa.” Theros greeted her.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> So... you made it. 
> 
> The file Acxa is about to be closed. Right now there are only two other instalments planed with Acxa as a main character. So she finally get's her Happily ever after, her happy future. 
> 
> I really love Acxa as a character and writing this - part 11 - was not easy, but it had to be done. And thus I apologize. 
> 
> And I want to add a little list about the time-measurments in Voltron. Because I use them a lot, especially in this story and I don't know if you - my lovely readers - are as big of a nerd as I am:
> 
> Deca-phoebs: year  
Phoeb: month  
Movement: week  
Quintant: day  
Varga: hour  
Dobosh: minute  
and of course tick: a tad longer than a second
> 
> Stay tuned for part 12 and have a lovely day ^^


End file.
